Radio frequency identification (RFID) uses a tag on a piece of merchandise to emit a radio frequency signal containing identifying information for the piece of merchandise. The radio signal is received by a sensor that is able to decode the merchandise identifier and is able to send the identifier to one or more servers to indicate the location and the identity of the merchandise. The sensors may be positioned in fixed locations or may be positioned on movable vehicles or devices such as handheld devices.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.